Anywhere
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Terra wants to to take Beast Boy away from Jump City and away from the Titans. Will she succeed? For all the TerraxBB fans out there!


A/N: I don't own the song "Anywhere", Evanescence does. And I don't own Teen Titans, DC comics does. Okay, moving on.

**Anywhere**

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
_

Terra stood at Beast Boy's window on a flying boulder, dressed in civilian clothes. She watched him sleeping peacefully in his bed and had to summon all her courage to knock on his window. It took a few knocks before she got him to awaken and, with each knock, she felt she was putting herself in more danger to get beaten to death by a certain dark Titan. At last, Beast Boy got out of bed and turned to the window where Terra stood. He stared in total shock to see the girl who had denied knowing him standing on a floating rock outside his window.

Beast Boy opened the window as the chill of the night air flew in. He shivered a little and could see Terra's skin was starting to turn pale from the cold. "Terra?" he asked in utter confusion. Before he could question her further, she pressed her finger to her lips, shushing him, indicating she didn't want him to make any noise. He responded with a nod and took her hand when she offered it to help him onto the boulder. With that, she headed the opposite direction of the tower, not once looking back to see if anyone had seen them.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name _

Terra's power kept driving the flying stone onwards. She had Beast Boy with her and so far things were going smoothly. Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder why she was so determined to take him away from the tower. The thought of her taking him to Slade came to mind, but he quickly pushed it out. He had so many questions to ask her but, because she looked so determined, he wasn't sure if it was the right time. She seemed to have sensed him staring at her because she turned to him. Terra saw the questioning look in his eyes and smiled slightly and sheepishly as if to say "Please trust me." To that, he simply nodded and smiled, taking her hand, to which she blushed. He felt her freezing hands and wrapped his arms around her, almost distracting her from controlling the boulder. She couldn't help but smile as she felt his warmth surround her.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

They flew towards the east, heading for the sun. It felt like hours before Terra started heading downward toward land. As the clouds cleared, Beast Boy saw she had brought him to the countryside, miles outside of Jump City. Once on the ground, Terra let the rock lay as if it had been there since the beginning of time. Abandoning her ride, she put her hand in his and led him toward then nearby small town. On the way, she confessed to having never lost her memory, but only pretending so she would never endanger anyone ever again. As much as Beast Boy wanted to speak, he knew if he said something, he would only make her feel worse than she already did. When she was finished speaking, he stood in front of her and held her by the shoulders, startling her.

"Terra, I know you did some really horrible things," said Beast Boy, "but that doesn't change the fact that you're my friend and I still love you." The last part surprised not only Terra, but Beast Boy himself for being so bold.

Terra looked up at him with her wide eyes. "I love you too, Beast Boy. And I'm sorry."

He could see she was on the verge of tears, so he hugged her and smiled at her.

"You brought me all this way- let's enjoy it," he replied. Terra nodded and they walked hand in hand. As they walked through the small town, it felt good not having people look at her to see she was the traitorous sixth Titan.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

Beast Boy and Terra walked through the town as he shared more stories of his adventures with the Titans. It felt good to hear Terra laugh at his jokes again. It was when he saw the time on the town square clock that he started to look serious.

"We should go back," said Beast Boy. Terra looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes, begging him to reconsider. "We can't run away forever, Terra," he replied to her stare. Terra nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

Terra reluctantly returned Beast Boy to the tower. It was another silent trip. When Terra brought Beast Boy back to his bedroom window, he turned to her. He saw the deep sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to have to go to school and pretend he hadn't been a part of her life- not anymore. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Wait here," he whispered. She gave a questioning look until he returned a few minutes later with the silver heart-shaped box he had given her the night of her betrayal.

Her eyes held more sadness. "Beast Boy, I couldn't," she began. But before she could argue further, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked at first, but then she gave in to the softness of his lips. Terra held the box in her right hand and used her left arm to wrap around Beast Boy's neck to hold him tighter.

"Now will you say you'll keep it?" asked Beast Boy, hoping the kiss had persuaded her to change her mind. Terra could only smile as she kissed him again.

"Promise me I can kidnap you again sometime?" she asked.

Beast Boy responded by taking the box from her hand, pulling her forward so she would step into his room, and kissed her again. Terra didn't resist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She allowed herself to get swept away by the blissful kiss.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

"Tara? Tara, it's time to wake up!" The voice of her foster mother called from the hallway. Tara opened her eyes and, sure enough, found herself in her bed in her foster parents' house.

It was a dream. It had all been just a dream. As the pain or reality hit her like a ton of bricks, the teenager reluctantly rose from her bed. She then showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and packed her lunch. However, in all the rush of getting ready for another day, she had forgotten to notice the silver heart-shaped box sitting on her dresser.

**Had it all been just a dream, or something more?**

**The End**

A/N: I found the song "Anywhere" on Youtube and felt I had to do something with it. Beast Boy and Terra work with a lot of songs that are out there and this song seemed to fit them somehow. Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for beta reading this and being my inspiration.


End file.
